Irony
by Celesta Malfoy
Summary: a new family comes to hogwarts and romance and humor ensue.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of J. K. Rowling's Story or plot lines. Just my own warped imagination. And I wished I owned Tom Felton, Rupert Grint, James and Oliver Phelps, and Daniel Radcliff (also Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp!!)  
  
Authors Note: If you flame me I will laugh at you. If you throw sticks and stones it will break my bones. Please, please don't throw sticks and stones. But remember whips and chains excite me. (Round and round the Shrieking Shack the werewolf chases the wormtail; Howl at the moon and make him scream, pop goes the wormtail.)  
  
Alternate Universe: My own imagination; Scary though that may sound.  
  
Irony and a Lack of Rum  
  
Chapter 1. Favors  
  
Harry Potter was so happy, Sirius Black had returned from being presumed dead, his name was cleared and Peter Pedigrew was dead. Lord Voldemort was defeated and Harry had moved into Grimwald Place with Sirius. Remus Lupin also was given a room there, since he had no where to go. Remus had a room in the basement to keep him contained during the full moon, also a large bedroom sided it.  
  
Harry had his own room and could eat anything he liked, sleep in, watch television, listen to the radio, anything he wanted. Sirius, Remus and Harry began building a very nice tree house on the other side of the pond that Sirius and Remus had dug for them to swim in. The building was hard and after each of them smashed there thumbs with the hammer twice they took out their wands and charmed it finished.  
  
They were happy but, still lonely—Sirius' room was in the West wing where there was an observatory so that the sky was always in sight from his bedroom. He didn't like being confined, he always kept a lighted lantern near him on the bed side table; Sirius had become frightened of being alone in the dark.  
  
On the eighth day of July the inhabitants of the Black estate received a letter from Hogwarts by Owl post. Dear Sirius, I am in desperate need of a few favors. 1.) I have recently become short of teachers; and I hope that you two can help me by filling two of the positions. Remus—Defense Against the Dark Arts once again; and Sirius—Ancient Runes. I have received owls from two other professors from the United States who will be filling the positions of Charms and Astronomy. 2.) The teachers from the States need lodging until the term begins. Sirius, if you wouldn't mind them staying with you three, it would be grand. The Professors will be arriving here on the tenth of July. 3.) The Weasley twins will also be teaching this year; Fred—History of Magic and George—Muggle Studies. As will Miss Hermione Granger, who finished her schooling by use of the time turner? She will be teaching Arithmancy. The favor I need here is guidance. 4.) Can Hagrid come and visit, he is very lonely since his brother left and Maxime is in France. Please respond ASAP Albus  
  
Sirius smiled and then grabbed a quill and some parchment.  
  
Dear Albus, Certainly too each and every one! Sirius  
  
He sent the response back to Hogwarts with the school owl and then began to make ready the East Wing.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Harry took floo powder to Hogwarts on the morning of the tenth. They entered the entrance hall and found Dumbledore standing and chatting with two students. One a short lumpy boy and a striking dark haired girl. Then they noticed Professor McGonagall talking with two lovely witches. The taller one looked to be a younger duplicate of the shorter witch. Sirius figured they were probably sisters. The younger had honey colored hair tipped with blue, her cobalt blue eyes twinkled as she talked with McGonagall. The older woman had dark brownish-black hair and light green eyes. Sirius was very drawn to her. She was genuinely beautiful. Her shoulder length hair was straight and slightly turned up at the ends. The girl student was an exact duplicate of this lovely creature. His dark midnight blue eyes grew with understanding, the student was the daughter of the petite gorgeous witch. Sirius smiled then elbowed Remus in the ribs and pointed at the two beauties. "Ouch, yes I saw them. Now let me ogle in peace." Remus glared at his friend, and then looked back at the lovely women.  
  
Harry stood near the entrance doors, as he looked over the new faces he noticed that the boy looked a lot like Malfoy's friend Crabb. The girl was very pretty and reminded him of someone. The younger of the witches was Very pretty as well, but he was drawn to the gorgeous visage of the older witch. She was short and petite, but had certain strength to her.  
  
Remus turned quite red in the face when Dumbledore noticed them and called them over. The older witch smiled pleasantly and the younger smiled also then gave both Sirius and Remus come hither looks, then sauntered over to them. Dumbledore and the other witch followed and when they got next to the younger, the older witch elbowed her roughly and gave her a stern look.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, and Harry this is Professor Jade Garnet, her daughters Professor Denell Garnet, and Stacie who will be a sixth year, and this is her son Jeremy who is also a sixth year." Remus smiled and shook each of their hands in turn. Then Sirius did the same, lastly Harry shook their hands then turned to go to a bench nearby to sit, but on the way he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" The older witch asked with concern in her soft voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am I, I'm fine." Harry stammered turning bright red.  
  
Sirius put a hand on Harry's head and ruffled his hair lovingly. "You okay kiddo?" Sirius asked his Godson.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy, a complete klutz but great." Harry admonished himself.  
  
Dumbledore smiled then raised his hands in a grand manner. "Come children, join us for dinner." He stated and McGonagall rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head. The man always had to be the center of attention. They followed the Headmaster and soon were enjoying a cozy meal at one table in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
Every one talked and laughed everyone that is except Professor Snape who just sat sneering at Sirius and Remus who were seated directly across from him. Denell sat on one side of Snape and Jade on the other.  
  
Denell noticed that Snape was not happy with the other two men. "Look buddy, why don't you lighten up a little?"  
  
"Pardon me madam." Snape sneered again.  
  
"1.) I am definitely not a madam. 2.) You heard me. And 3.) You shouldn't be in such a rut." Denell stated  
  
"I'm sorry for my daughter. She just doesn't like to see anyone grumpy." Jade stated from the other side of him.  
  
"Well I'll be calling it a night then. Headmaster I will see you on the morrow." Snape bowed to the table then walked hastily out of the Great Hall and strait for the dungeons. 


	2. chapter 2 stacie's mom

Chapter 2 Stacie's mom  
  
After dinner the Garnet family grabbed their belongings and shrunk them to fit in their robes. They then took the floo network to Grimwald Place with their hosts. Sirius showed them to their rooms and they each had their own. After every one was settled in Sirius, Remus and Harry made popcorn and brought out butterbeer, and they all sat and watched Harry's television.  
  
They sat up talking, Harry and the Garnet children watched a movie on the television that was about a bunch of toys that went around killing people. Harry was vaguely interested, Stacie held a pillow in her lap through the whole movie and Jeremy laughed at everything gross that happened. Harry looked at the pretty girl and figured she would probably be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The boy was sure to be a Slytherin.  
  
When it got to be around 3 a.m. they all started heading for bed. Remus and Denell remained in the living room, talking about lunar eclipses, how the moon affects the tides and how people become more aggressive when there is a full moon. Jade shook her head at them. Sirius smiled at Jade and walked her to her room. Harry and the kids retired to their own.  
  
Harry watched Jade go with Sirius, and he felt a stab of jealousy. Why did he have a crush on Stacie's mom? Fountains of Wayne - Stacy's Mom Lyrics  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Stacy can I come over  
  
After school (after school)  
  
We can hang around  
  
by the pool (hang by the pool)  
  
Did your mom get back  
  
from her business trip (business trip)  
  
Is she there?  
  
Or is she tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)  
  
You know I'm not the little boy  
  
that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up  
  
Now baby can't you see!?  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited for so long  
  
Stacy can't ya see? you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but,  
  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Stacy do you remember  
  
when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn)  
  
Your mom came out  
  
With just a towel on (towel on)  
  
I could tell she liked me  
  
From the way she stared (way she stared)  
  
And the way she said  
  
'ya missed a spot over there' (spot over there)  
  
And I know that you think its just a fantasy  
  
But since your dad walked out  
  
your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Stacy's mom, has got it goin on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Stacy can't ya see?  
  
You're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it may be wrong but,  
  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin on (shes got it goin on)  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Stacy can't ya see, You're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong, I'm in love with-  
  
Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh  
  
I'm in love with-  
  
Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh  
  
Wait a minute  
  
Stacy can't ya see?  
  
You're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but  
  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom Harry sat in his last class of the day, Astronomy. Professor Garnet had just finished showing sides of the galaxy and was putting the supplies away; when Draco and Harry got into a scuffle. "That is quite enough from you gentlemen. Draco you go to detention with Professor Snape, Harry your detention will be here." Jade stated as a very upset pair of boys glared at each other then parted. Draco stalked out and Harry dropped back into his seat. The rest of the class left at the sound of the bell. Harry looked around the room then opened a book and began to read.  
  
Jade shook her head and smiled at him. She sat at her desk working at grading an assignment. The air felt stifling and after a while she undid her robes and sat quietly in a long sleeveless button front dress that was the color of her name. Harry felt the heat as well and let his robes hang on the back of his seat. He felt better in his jeans and tee. Jade flicked her wand at a nearby gramophone and a fast paced song began to play. Harry liked the song playing; it was a Muggle hit from the sixties.  
  
Harry felt a pull towards his instructors desk and looked up just as Jade stood and took the clip from her beautiful dark hair, it cascaded a little pass her shoulders then swayed slightly. She began to sway to the music and walked slowly towards his desk, unbuttoning one button with each step until the dress was open to her navel. Harry swallowed hard as he let his eyes wander over her tight abdomen, up over her ribs to her large firm breasts. Jade stepped in front of his desk and smiled.  
  
"I need your assistance Mr. Potter." She looked at him with a hooded sultry stare, the motioned for him to stand. Harry was now nearly six foot and looked down a bit at the beautiful woman. She held her hands out stretched to him and he leaned toward her and slid his arms about her supple body pulling her gently to him. His mouth took hers in a ravishing kiss and the next thing he remembered he was leaning her back on to the long table in the center of the class room. He let his hands roam over her body then stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He finished unbuttoning her long sheath than he lowered himself onto her and laid kissing and caressing her.  
  
Harry heard a bang from down stairs; he bolted upright then looked around him and frowned. "Wow! What a dream!" He yawned and went to see where all the noise was coming from. He heard the noise again and went out of room after he pulled on his bath robe. 


	3. chapter 3 two of a kind

Chapter 3. Two of a kind.  
  
As he descended the stairs he heard the sound again followed by bursts of laughter. When he got to the kitchen he heard more laughter. He peeked in and saw Remus, Sirius, Denell and Jade all trying to catch a particularly mischievous gnome who ran about the room carrying one of Remus' new shiny brown shoes. They each tried to grab the little creature. Remus pulled his wand out, but just as he cast the immobulis charm the gnome threw the shoe at him taking the brunt of the spell. Harry grabbed out his wand and sneaked in and sent a stupefy charm at the gnome and Remus grabbed his shoe then took hold of the little bliter and set it in the garden. Remus returned and took Denell in his arms. He nibbled at her neck then smiled wider then Harry had ever seen him smile before.  
  
"Sirius when is the full moon this month?" Harry asked innocently, but Remus' face turned to ashen. The girl smiled and looked at Remus.  
  
"When is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Tonight, Remus?" Sirius called to him but he had already stalked away, Denell looked at the others in a puzzled manner.  
  
"What was that all about?" Denell asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure that Remus would rather he tell you himself." Sirius played the diplomat.  
  
"Either tell me or the kid goes bald." Denell stated as she aimed her wand at Harry. Harry looked at her then tried to cover his head with his hands.  
  
"He's a lycanthrope, you know a were..." Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"Yes, I know very well what a lycanthrope is. Now if you'll excuse me." Denell ran out the door and after Remus.  
  
She followed him to the edge of a near by entrance to a forest. "Remus, please stop. We need to talk." She kicked a rock hard then kept following the quick pace of the man she was falling for. "I'm not scared of you, you know."  
  
"You should be. I'm not what I seem to be. I'm something dark and evil." Remus grimaced as he looked at Denell's beautiful face.  
  
"Remus, don't be ridiculous, you could never be any thing but kind and gentle. Now come back with me. If you don't want to be in the mansion then we can go to the tree house. I'll make sure that you smile again soon." Denell pleaded with Remus.  
  
"You don't understand I... I have to go. Don't follow me." Remus stated sternly to the woman he was finding very appealing and knew he was falling for her.  
  
"You can't make me stop following you." Denell looked at him with an obstinent glare.  
  
"Suit yourself. I can't force you to stay." Remus' voice held a hint of sorrow.  
  
Back at the mansion Sirius sat watching Jade as she played chess with him. He was trying to get her to look at him, but when ever she did he would make a strange face and cause her to burst into laughter forgetting her move. Harry stood nearby watching as his Godfather teased Jade, and then let his leg slide against hers under the table. Harry felt his jaw lock in anger. He had to get out of the kitchen and away from them.  
  
He walked to the parlor and found Stacie sitting watching television in a long blue button front dress. It fit her form perfectly, pulling snuggly across her large breasts. A fast paced song came on and she stood and started to sway to the music. Harry's mouth fell open when she turned and took the clip out of her shoulder length hair letting it fall about her shoulders. Harry smiled, it wasn't Jade that he had dreamt about, and it was Stacie. He stepped forward and grabbed her to him and devoured her lips, she didn't fight him off she just melted into his kisses and then returned his with a deeper kiss of her own.  
  
Sirius was beginning to get worried about Remus and Denell when he noticed that the moon was up.  
  
Remus walked deeper into the forest, with Denell not far behind. When he noticed the moon was up and full his eyes became wide with fear as he saw the woman he cared for coming closer to him.  
  
"Stop Denell, please the moon is up and I'm a ..." Remus was about to tell her what he was when she looked horrified at the moon and fell to the ground with a piercing scream. Remus thought she had seen his eyes change but as he watched her lying on the ground, he soon knew why she had screamed, it wasn't from fear. It was from pain, Remus watched as the young woman's body seemed to distend and he knew they were two of a kind. He sat on the ground next to the beautiful writhing form and began his own agony of change. He had never been with another werewolf, and this one was a ripe female. His mind raced with possibilities.  
  
After the change was complete the pair of werewolves sat trying to get their strength. When their weakness had passed, they circled one another growling and snarling, Denell kept her eyes on Remus as he circled her. She showed her sharp canines in a silent threat (Go ahead buddy just try it.) The stand off went on for most of the night. Denell would run a little then turn and protect her flanks from the menacing male werewolf. She had no desire to be bred by a werewolf that hadn't shown his worth. They ran on, when they came to a clearing Remus gave a mournful howl, Denell couldn't resist she had to answer him. Morning found the two lying naked in the forest. Denell woke and stretched then walked to the nearby glade and walked into the chilly clear water. It was so beautiful; she wished she could build a house right near the sparkling pool. After washing off the night's dirt and grime she left the pool and looked for her clothing. After looking for a while she found her jeans and tank top. Her underwear was mysteriously missing. She put on her jeans and was about to slip into her top when a pair of strong wet arms closed around her, pulling her in tight to a firm nude male body.  
  
"Damn your cold!" Denell jumped and tried to get out of the strong embrace.  
  
"The better to warm you, my dear." Remus teased as he turned her to face him; his lips crushed hers in a domineering kiss. When he heard her whimper he softened his grip and began stroking her bottom lip with his tongue. Her mouth opened on its own accord and soon they were kissing so deeply that they felt like their bodies had become fused. Remus' hands roved over Denell's naked torso and cupped her breasts gently. After their kiss ended Remus stood looking at the beautiful woman who had made him feel so alive and wanted. He stepped forward again and pulled her to him. "Shall we go to Grandma's house?" He smiled then pulled on his jeans and tee.  
  
Sirius stood at the window in the kitchen and looked out across the pond toward the forest. He then began to pace, again for the tenth time since his friend and the young witch had fled into the night. His nails were nearly gone and his face looked haggard with worry.  
  
"Sirius, please don't worry. Denell can take care of herself very well. She is very strong and cunning, not to mention has a natural intelligence. They will be fine." Jade stated to Sirius trying not to explain how she knew her daughter would be fine.  
  
Flash back...  
  
Jade drove her old Dodge pickup toward their house in the outlaying area of Montana, Jeremy and Stacie were sleeping and nine year old Denell was riding in the front passenger seat. As they rounded a corner a large canine ran out in front of them and Jade couldn't maneuver the large vehicle fast enough to miss the animal. The creature lay bleeding and mournful in the middle of the gravel road.  
  
"Mom, you killed a dog!" Denell screeched and jumped out of the four door pickup. She ran to the dog and was about to touch it, when her mother yelled at her.  
  
"Denell Mariah Garnet what are you thinking. Get away from that beast and back in this car, this instant." Just as the child turned to look at her mother the large animal lunged at Denell's small leg and bit hard. Jade ran toward her child and the attacking animal and pulled out her 44 caliber pistol, she fired and the large canine let go of her daughter. As they rushed back to the truck Jade noticed that the animal was changing, she noticed that its paw was changing into a hand. She grabbed her solid silver wedding cake cutter she had kept after her first marriage and plunged it into the gaping wound that the bullet had made the gory explosion of flesh, hair and mucous made Jade vomit. When she was able to stand she got her child in the car and decided that she would make sure that her daughter didn't turn out like the poor creature she had just disposed of.  
  
Through the falling weeks, Jade read everything she could get her hands on about werewolves, moon cycles, eclipses, and lunar irregularities. She was bound and determined to be ready when the next full moon came. She erected a stone building at the back of her farm house and had sheets of pure silver made to panel it with, pure silver nails and screws were used to fasten the paneling to the walls. A single light was in the middle of the ceiling and covered by a silver mesh cover. The floor was covered in silver as was the door. She grew wolfsbane, monk's hood, deadly nightshade, and mandrake in her garden. She bought and raised cattle to have on hand for hearts and she put extremely strong locking charms on the farm house as well as the shack.  
  
When the night of Denell's first full moon came she locked the poor child in and inserted a small silver tube to breath oxygen into the tomb like building. She put a silencing charm on the building and hoped that her child would not be in to much pain. From then on they knew how to contain and ease the change. Silver, silver was the key.  
  
End Flash back 


	4. chapter 4 romance and food

Chapter 4. Romance and Food Remus and Denell walked in through the back door and smiled. A very surprised Sirius looked at them and glared.  
  
"Where have you been? I was up all night pacing, wondering if you were alive of dead! What were you two thinking! I was distraught!" Sirius yelled at the pair and then glared at them again.  
  
"Are you through?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. I... I was worried about you two." Sirius whined then leaned his head on Jade's shoulder.  
  
"Sirius, we're fine, maybe better then fine. We have something to tell you. You're not going to believe this." Remus smiled brightly.  
  
"I need some rum, woman!" Sirius threw a look at Jade, who arched an eyebrow at the handsome man.  
  
"Well you know where it's at!" She stated sternly.  
  
"Great, everyone is against me. Where's the damn rum, where's the rum? Remus where's the rum!?" Sirius was starting to get anxious.  
  
"Don't you remember, we threw it out the last time you told Harry and I that you were never going to touch the vile drink again?" Remus informed him.  
  
"No Rum?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No Rum." Remus answered.  
  
"The rum's gone?" Sirius looked at Remus oddly.  
  
"Yes, the rum's all gone." Remus answered once again.  
  
"But why's the rum gone!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Just watch, pretty soon he'll be swaggering around asking where he can find a ship and a crew." Remus stated with a smirk.  
  
"No rum. There's no rum. How will I survive?" Sirius whined as he walked out of the kitchen. Jade got up giggling and followed him.  
  
"Sirius, stop. Stop!" Jade yelled as he was nearing his bedroom. "Are you really that upset, about not having any rum?"  
  
Sirius lifted his head and then looked at the pretty witch. He slid his hand about her neck, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was slow, thoughtful. His lips were more persuasive than she cared to admit. His tongue traced the fullness of her lips asking for admittance. After raising his mouth from hers, he gazed into her eyes. Her mouth burned with yearning. When he reclaimed her lips he crushed her to him. She put her hands against his chest and moved them over his firm muscles. As he deepened his kiss she opened her mouth to his onslaught. Blood pounded in her brain, leapt from her heart, and made her knees tremble. Sirius opened the door to his room and they entered, not bothering to stop kissing. Sirius closed and locked the door behind them then he walked, backing her across the floor until the back of her legs was against the bed.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Remus, Denell, Harry, and Stacie were making dinner. Remus and Denell were starving. Stacie wanted pizza, Harry was starving for fish and chips, Denell could only think of tacos and Remus didn't care as long as there was a lot. Harry smiled; maybe a house elf would help. Harry grabbed some floo powder and through it into the fireplace. "Dumbledore's personal chambers" he put his head in and felt an odd sensation. He saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in an overstuffed chair reading a book with his back to the fireplace.  
  
"Yes Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked not even looking up from his book.  
  
"How does he do that?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"I just knew that you were going to ask me a favor tonight." Dumbledore stated still reading.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow a house elf for awhile?" Harry asked biting his lip.  
  
"I don't see why not. Why don't you go back to your house then flew all the way through to the kitchen." Dumbledore stated then closed his book and sat it on a table next to his chair. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and through it in the fire once Harry head had disappeared. "Kitchen"  
  
Harry did what Dumbledore said and met him in the Hogwarts' kitchen.  
  
They walked over to Winky and Dobey; Dobey immediately ran to Harry and started to hug him. "Harry Potter has come to see Dobey."  
  
"Dobey, you and Winky will be working for Harry Potter and his friends from now on. You will go to his house tonight. I enjoyed having you here, but Harry Potter needs your help desperately." Dumbledore stated to the house elves and Winky seemed to perk up from her usual melancholy mood. "I have a new Master, hooray! I will serve my master well." Winky smiled and threw away her butterbeer bottles.  
  
"I will serve you well Master Harry." Dobey stated then smiled and lowered his head.  
  
"My first order to you Dobey and Winky, is that you are my friends first, and will be paid for your services, how much are you being paid here?" Harry looked at the house elves and smiled.  
  
"See Winky, I told you Harry Potter is a grand wizard. I be getting 2 sickles a week." Dobey smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well we had better get back. Thank you Professor." With that Harry and the house elves left.  
  
They arrived through the fireplace and Denell cleaned them with her wand.  
  
"What would my masters like?" Winky asked beaming at her new family.  
  
They each told the house elves what they would like and then they shooed the humans out of the kitchen and got to work. With in twenty minutes a feast was on the long table in the elegant dinning room.  
  
Back in Sirius' room  
  
Sirius let his hands slide down her arms to her finger tips then went to her waist, he grasped her and picked her up slightly and sat her on the tall four poster bed. He lifted his head and looked into her jade colored eyes. He understood now why she had been given the name.  
  
"Am I moving to fast?" His hoarse whisper broke the silence of the moment.  
  
Jade smiled faintly, and then brushed her lips against his in a wanton fashion. He gave a low growl of desire and began undressing her slowly, worshipfully. His hand moved gently unbuttoning her blouse with trembling fingers. He slid the fabric down her arms and back then tossed it to the floor. He caressed her arms and shoulders, drawing his hands down her back to her bra closure, with a flick of his fingers the hooks popped apart. He took her hands and lifted them slowly above her head causing the bra to rise off from her breasts. He moved the lacy undergarment up over her arms and sent it to accompany the blouse. He stopped and stared at her large firm breasts and slender waist. Gently he eased her back until she was lying on the soft bed. She pushed herself away from the edge then kicked off her sandals. He unbuttoned her Levis and stripped them down her curvy legs. She lay before him only wearing a lacey black thong. His breath caught in his throat as he let his eyes wandered over her beauty.  
  
Back in the Dining Room Jeremy joined the group at the table and began eating heartedly. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was. The house elves smiled as they saw how much their masters and mistresses were enjoying their meal. After the meal was finished the elves cleared up and then waited in the kitchen for further orders.  
  
Later that evening Sirius and Jade walked into the common room, hand in hand. Their faces were flushed and they looked completely happy. They sat hands still clasped. They were informed about the house elves and they decided to eat and when they entered the kitchen both house elves came running up to them. "What would Master and Mistress like?" Winky asked smiling widely.  
  
"Fried chicken and potato salad." Jade said sweetly.  
  
"Fish and chips, oh and some rum." Sirius stated smiling.  
  
After they had eaten they joined the others in the common room and talked about the house elves. They all went to a nice pair of little rooms on the second floor. Sirius, Remus, Denell and Jade each took out their wands and began decorating the rooms, Sirius and Remus worked on Dobey's and Denell and Jade worked on Winky's. When they had finished they all smiled and looked at both of the rooms. Dobey's was a dark blue and white, with a small four poster bed, complete with drapes, down mattress, pillows and comforter. There were small furnishings all through the room, even the books had been reduced to elf size. Winky's was the same except for the colors of magenta and pink. After they were satisfied with the room, Harry called the house elves to the second floor. When they arrived Harry smiled at them then called them to their sides.  
  
"This is for yours Dobey. Everything is just your size. Do you like it?" Harry asked with a smile. Dobey began crying, and then went about the room touching everything with admiration. Harry did the same for Winky; the female house elf burst into tears and hugged each of her new masters. That night the house elves slept in their own little room, on their own beds. 


End file.
